The Encounter
by Tsurugi Ichisuke
Summary: [AU] A strange encounter in a train is not really just an encounter, after all... Reader x Beelzebumon/Beelzemon (Tamers ver.)


**Author Notes: I** **'m not really sure if I get my imaginations and grammars back since I don't even remember when I did update my FF account with stories. I decide to warm up with a reader x Beelzebumon (Tamers ver.), loosely parody on a freaking nice comprehension story in recent local exams. And I don't own any Digimon franchise. Enjoy reading, and your reviews are appreciated.**

 **Notes: (GN) = Given Name, (L) = Location Name**

* * *

 **The Encounter**

You are now in a train station. You look tired. You just had your exams just now from your college. The Calculus exam just now was hell for you. You recall that you don't even understand any questions, at all. You forgot how to differentiate or integrate even a simple x-plus-two equation. Seconds later you sighed in relief as your friends told you the paper is tough. You're not the only one who sleeps while lecture was teaching, after all.

"A-level exam is tough," you murmured, "need to work hard, after all." You're holding a train ticket that writes "TO (L)", knowing you're heading home that locates a few station away from here.

 **BONG**

The train arrives. Along with a small backpack, you step into the train. You notice that there's only a few passengers in the train, as the time you noticed is 7.00pm as most office workers are already home. You take no effort to find a comfortable place and sit down. You take out your phone and your headphones. You scroll along and let your phone plays your favorite songs through the headphones.

The doors are now closed. The train starts moving. You close your eyes to enjoy every beats of the songs. And then you feel a weight from your right shoulders. You turn your head to the right and see a masked man wearing black jumpsuit and jeans.

You're still listening to the songs when he opens his mouth. But since you used to observe someone's mouth when and what he/she is talking, "Is anyone sitting here?" is the probably the question he asks. You gently shakes your head before he sits beside you. Your eyeballs are scanning his appearance: black jumpsuit on his torso, a pair of black jeans and a pair of spiked boots covering his legs, fairly long yellow hair that reaches his shoulders, and a pair of claw-like gloves with sharp ends. But one feature that you're interested the most is his mask - it's not an ordinary mask, but it'll make you judge that guy has three eyes.

You're trying to take off your headphones and place them into your backpack. You know how to conserve phone battery or your parents can't phone you when your phone is running out of battery power. But there's a problem: the masked guy lands his head on your shoulder, sleeping. You know you're tired too but you have to stay alert or the train will lead you to elsewhere.

 **BONG**

 **ATTENTION TO ALL PASSENGERS, YOU WILL BE ARRIVING AT** **(L)**

Just after few stations, this announcement is heard from the radio. You gently shift your body to the left without waking him up as you have to go. But apparently he's a sensitive guy. Just a slight move you made, and you wake him up.

"-uh ah-" he yawns before he looks at you, "where are we now?"

"Sir, we're heading to (L)," you replies. His eyes go wide open - yes, his third eye too - and says, "Shit man, I miss the station!"

"Perhaps you can come to my house today, you look tired. It's a bit too late to head back, you know, crimes happen every day and night," you smile at him, "my parents don't mind. My family runs a hotel business but the bill will be on me."

"No, no thanks, I-"

 **BONG**

 **YOU ARE NOW ARRIVED AT** **(L)**

As soon as when one of the doors opens, and without letting him finish his sentence, you grab one of his hands with the strength you have and get out from the train.

"Hey hey hey where are you going? Don't take my hand, you moron," he lets go of your hand.

"Look, it's late now. You need a place to sleep. You need a place to shower before anyone senses the scent," and now you're acting like his commander.

"But can I not-"

"SHUT UP! FOLLOW ME, and I'll promise I'll treat you nice," in the end you make him follow your words. You and him walk down the stairs from the station and head towards the hotel, which is just a couple of streets away from the station.

"By the way, my name is (GN), and I'm not really sure if you have a name," you introduces yourself.

"Everyone calls me masked man, but-"

"Masked man? How appropriate. Don't you take off your mask or something like that? Don't you-"

"Nope. I can't explain about the mask. You won't understand. I'll explain later. Look, I'm finding an owner of this phone," he shows a classical pink Nokia hand phone with QWERTY buttons on it. "And by the way, DO NOT judge my name, but my name is Beelzebumon."

"Bzz- what?" you're confused, facing the tongue twister of your life after you barely successfully challenged "sixth sick sheikh's sixth sheep's sick" months ago. "Can I just name you Beelz?" He nods.

"Hey (GN)," he says, "there are some sort of theories you don't understand, but I hope you will. I'm actually not a human being."

"You're not?!"

"Well I belong to the world called the Digital World. I'm one of the Digital Monsters - Digimon in short. We come to Earth in peace. Sounds like what ET says, isn't it? Well, some of us come in peace but some of us are not."

You keep silence while trying to understand his language in your own language.

"Some years ago, I met a human being when her life was in danger. She was cornered by a fairly-build man armed with a knife in a dark alley. I walked past through them when I saw the knife pointing towards her throat. There's a few milliseconds to think before she could even being killed. That moment I forgot I'm a Digimon. I took out my handgun and made a trick shot, and managed to scare the man away," he stares at the phone while both of you are still walking, "maybe just because of my appearance, she ran away from me, not even saying a simple thank-you, and she left this in the alley. I'm searching for her across the nation but this will be tough since the phone battery died the next day."

You and Beelzebumon reach the lobby of the hotel within a couple of minutes thanks to the non-stopping conversations. The hotel is located among the shops, so it's not pretty big, but it's pretty comfortable to live in. Your mother is waiting for you at the information counter of the lobby.

"Mom!" you said, "you have a new guest here."

"Oh welcome back (GN), tell him that we're-" your mother's jaw drops when she looks at your new friend, "OH. MY. GOD." Both of you look puzzled. "Son, how- how did you find him?"

"Just- just an encounter in train, I guess. I don't know if-"

"My gosh," she walks towards the mask man, "young guy, I don't know- uhm- how to thank you."

And now you figure out the story: your mom was the victim, according to Beelzebumon's story. This is not just an encounter; it's all about destiny. Beelzebumon takes out the phone he mentioned and ask if this belongs to your mom, and your mom nods. She hugs him right into his chest and tears of joy flow from her eyes, and she doesn't say anything other than thank you.

"(GN), this is how I met your mother," the mask man jokes about the incident.

 **XXX**

Soon Beelzebumon is allowed to stay in your hotel, and the bills are on your family since they run the hotel business and the Digimon once saved your mother's life.

"(GN)," your mother gives you a set of clothes, "here, give it to that man." You nod.

"By the way, did he mention about he is Digimon or something? Listen, I don't really trust him at first, but the moment he says he'll be the guardian of our family, I was like 'OK', and he says he'll be your partner. Fighting partner, I guess, and he somewhat shows up a unique gadget - he calls it Digivice - and he wants to hand in to you, personally. Now go, my son, head to room 217: he'll be staying there."

With the clothes, you walk upstairs and reach the room as mentioned by your mother. Strangely, the door is left wide open. Your mind tells you that mask man would disappear and head back to Digital World as his mission is accomplished, but on the second thought, he did mention about the word 'guardian'.

You walk into the room and see the bathroom door wide open. "Hey, Beelz, don't leave the front door wide open please," you say as you step into the bathroom. Beelzebumon is still brushing his teeth, with most of his clothings off except his mask. Apparently he has done showering as he's wearing a towel covering his lower body. You can't help yourself but you are amused by his abdomen with several visible muscle lines: perhaps he goes bodybuilding for years. You face turns red, and your heart starts pumping quickly, maybe because you don't really notice guys with good build and - especially the one who is going to be close to you.

"I- uhm- prepare some spare clothes for you," you leave the clothes on the bed, "and by the way, I heard what you say from my mom."

"You do?" Beelzebumon walks out from the bathroom, still half naked.

"That's why I'm here. You saved my mom's ass, how could I thank you? Well, if you stay with us, as like you say, it'll be a great idea," you stand up, "be my Digimon partner, Beelz."

"Haha, I finally have a home," Beelzebumon giggles, "well, I'll see you tomorrow morning, and I'll tell you more about my world." You walk towards the front door of the hotel room and your left hand reaches the doorknob. But all of a sudden, you have two options in your mind, and you have to choose one since it's late night now.  
 **Option A:** Just greet good night to Beelzebumon and proceed to your room and sleep.  
 **Option B:** Lock yourself with Beelzebumon and treat him nicely.

 **-THE END-**


End file.
